Wolf
by imtheRATZ
Summary: The celebration of the Moon. The day when the villagers would dress up as hounds and dance around a blazing fire whilst drums and flutes played. They would howl and yelp, calling out to their past spirit who will never return. The spirit of a wolf. Of course this celebration was so much more for Feliciano. / Halloween Special. :3 Enjoy


The celebration of the Moon. The day when the villagers would dress up as hounds and dance around a blazing fire whilst drums and flutes played. They would howl and yelp, calling out to their past spirit who will never return. The spirit of a wolf. This was the celebration of when the wolves learned the art of transformation, when they could take the form of a being walking on its hind legs and take hold of things with its extra strange little limb. But when the wolves refused to hunt for deer and rather gather the berries growing on nearby bushes, the wolf inside of them started to disappear. Now they celebrate to not anger their ancestors who still roam around in the woods, wanting to keep the peace. Of course this celebration was ruined for a little boy who goes by the name Feliciano. He is the youngest in his household and always looked up to his elder brother who never did anything nice to him. Feliciano made a treat for his big brother, but all the other did was sneer and struck him across the face. Hurt and heartbroken, the boy ran. He didn't know where to, but he just had to get away.

So now he found himself deep within the woods, lost and lonely. The sounds of drums could not be heard, only the eerie hoot of an owl or the scurry of a mouse. Not many creatures still lived in the dark woods, except for a deer or two, but myths of a magical white horse lingered around due to its strange link to the stories of the wolves. The white horse was a healer and caretaker of the wolves. Somehow the thought of a magical horse running around in the woods calmed down the boy. He slowed down his pace and bent over, catching his breath. Just then he realised the tears rolling down his cheeks, dripping onto the ground. Never did his brother strike him! It would always just be painful words and slight pushes, but never physical punishment. Falling to his knees, Feliciano buried his flushed face in his hands, silently sobbing away his pain.

Sometimes he wished he could turn into a wolf and just run rip his brother to shreds, but whenever such thoughts would wriggle itself into his mind, the boy would lock himself in his room and cry himself to sleep. But now he cannot lock himself up and he cannot sleep, now he'll just have to allow the thoughts to roam in his mind. Still sobbing, Feliciano seized his actions when his ears heard something strange. Forcing his sobs back, he listened. There it was again. Never has the boy heard such strange yet mournful sound, it was similar to the sounds made by the villagers during celebrations… a howl… a real howl. The howl of a wolf! Tears now gone and sobs fading, he stood up on shaky legs. Maybe… maybe there was a wolf… trying to remember where the howl came from, he started to walk. His movements were hesitant but with each step his excitement increased. A wolf… a wolf…

With this newfound excitement, Feliciano started to speed up his pace, now setting into a slow jog. When he heard another mournful howl, the job turned into a run. A smile spread across his face as he giggled. A few more strides and the boy fell down with a yelp. A little rock made him trip and fall down, scraping his knee. With a groan, he pulled himself up and looked at the bruise. Small droplets of blood were starting to spear but didn't seem too serious. Once again standing up, Feliciano looked up and froze; before him stood a mighty steed. It's skin shone brighter than the moon itself and its hooves blacker than coal. The steed's mane was long and looked like strands of silver whilst a strange spiralling horn stuck out of its forehead. Deep blue eyes bore into his mind.

'_Come with me… come with me…' _a soft whispered in his head. The steed made whinnied and nodded its head, the strands of silver floating. Dazed, Feliciano reached out a trembling hand. The steed bowed down. _'Please come… please…' _nodding, the boy mounted the steed and threaded his finger into the soft mane, slightly leaning forward as the white horse took off with great speed. Once again a grin spread across his face as the wind made his hair blow back, the steed sensed his raise in mood and did a small jump before running again. The two kept on going deeper into the woods, the Moon barely even visible anymore. Soon the steed started to slow down, until it reached a small clearing where a few trees did not grow. One of the ground, there was a strange lump, almost like a rock.

The steed was too far away for Feliciano to see what it was, so once again the steed bowed down and the boy clambered off. Cautiously, he started to walk towards the lump. He could hear strange sounds coming from the lump, so it must be a creature… a creature… with a bit more courage, the boy shuffled a bit closer. Suddenly the creature let out a grunt and the boy yelped. Turning around, he searched for the white steed but found that the white horse has disappeared. Fear pooled in his stomach. This cannot be happening right now… here he was, alone in the woods with a strange creature just a few feet away from his trembling body…

Wait… didn't it grunt? So either it was starting to awake or… was it hurt? Swallowing back the tears, the boy now took steady steps. The closer he got, the more detail he could make out; fur. That was the first thing he saw. Fur. It looked so soft… Another grunt with a slight quiver. "Hello?" Feliciano asked. He didn't really seek a reply; he just wanted to break the eerie silence. Somewhere far away the hoot of an owl could be heard once again. A whimper. "A-Are you okay?" When the creature let out another whimper, the boy ran towards it, forgetting his previous fears.

Once he was beside the strange creature, Feliciano let out a gasp. It was a wolf! A real wolf! Never did he imagine them to be this large… but aside from the creature now being a wolf, a large gash was made in its side as a clear scar underneath its one eye bled. There were other scratches and bruises but the boy could not place them. Now panicking for he didn't know what to do, he removed his long white coat. Not having the strength to cut it up into strips, he found a sharp rock and got to work. After a few failed attempts, the boy finally managed to make a few bandages. So quickly setting to work, he wrapped the wounds with the bandages, the soft whimpers never seizing.

Pity shone in the boy's bright honey eyes as he looked down at the creature. Its fur was that of a dark grey, a silvery white around his neck almost like a necklace. What created the illusion though was at the wolf's chest where the 'necklace' met at a point, was another white mark in the shape of a cross; a tribal symbol. Every child was to be have one burned into their skin, Feliciano had his burnt on the back of his neck, where his head covered it. He didn't really feel safe for the whole world to just see where he came from. Subconsciously, Feliciano rubbed at his mark, he could still feel a few veins. Sighing, he suddenly felt tired. The adrenaline rush was wearing off and his eyes started to droop. Against his own will, the boy fell asleep cuddled up into soft grey fur.

The cold of a soft breeze awoke the slumbering boy who groaned from the pain in his back. A rock had nestled into his back thus causing the discomfort. Groggily blinking away the sleep in his eyes, Feliciano let out a yawn and stretched. He patted the spot beside him to find the soft fur but his hand only made contact with a few twigs. Eyes widened and the boy snapped his head to the side. The wolf was gone! The Moon was still shining but the wolf was gone! Was it a dream? Is Feliciano really lost? How did one celebration of joy turn into fear?

Once again the boy found himself being wrapped around by his own thin arms. This was all warmth he had since his coat was- of course! His coat! It was gone so maybe the wolf was- the sound of twigs being snapped made the boy watch with wide eyes as a shadow started to emerge from the trees. It was a human but that didn't always mean good things. Stories were told about men dragging children into the woods and doing bad things to them. "H-Hello?" Feliciano squeaked out. The shadow did not reply, only continued making its way towards him. Terrified at this stage, Feliciano clambered onto his feet and started to run once more. He thought he heard a voice shout after him but ignored it. He didn't want to get hurt!

The sound of feet chasing after him came closer by each stride. Feliciano was weeping for he didn't want to be captured and raped! So gathering up a little more energy, the boy tries to speed up his pace, but the next thing he knew he was on the ground with two muscular arms wrapped around his waist. He fell with a heavy thud face first onto the ground, nose buried into the soil. "I'm so sorry!" A deep booming voice said behind him. The two arms disappeared but quickly returned to pick the boy up. Feliciano was trembling. "P-Please don't hurt me…" At first the man's features were those of confusion. "Why would I- Oh yes! Of course! I apologise." The man took a step back and cleared his throat. He had nothing on but a tattered pair of trousers, his torso was extremely well-built and it brought a blush to the younger's face.

"I do apologise for my actions. I did not think you would react in such way," with a slight bow, the man introduced himself, "I am Ludwig Beilschmidt, you would not believe me on this one, but I am a wolf… a pure bred wolf who found the way of taking another form…" Feliciano blinked. A wolf? How can he be a wolf? Wolves could o longer take any other form because they were cursed. At first the boy was about to scold him for lying, but then he noticed the bandages slightly tinted with red because of the running… a cross burned into his chest… a scar beneath his eye… this man really was a wolf…

"I found a wolf…" Feliciano mumbled. Ludwig nodded and took a step closer; the boy didn't flinch so he took another. He could clearly see the man's features up closely now; golden hair falling over crystal blue eyes, his jaw was strong and sharp along with his already previously beautiful body… "I wanted to thank you for taking care of my wounds, but I could only do that in the form of another since I am certain you would not understand my tongue." Feliciano slowly nodded. "I see… so how was it you wanted to thank me?" The man thought for a moment. "To tell the truth I have never repaid anyone for something kind they have done for me, but I somehow feel like I should thank you properly… I once heard my brother talking about something…" the man trailed off as he studied the boy for a second. "B-But perhaps I can t-think of something else." A blush crossed his cheeks.

Feliciano was curious by the man's blush. "What is it? What did your brother say?" Ludwig was extremely flustered. "Uh… my brother told me that-um…" giving out a heavy sigh, Ludiwg swallowed his pride. "Mating… he said that mating can also be a form of pleasure and not just reproducing offspring… I thought that perhaps…" This was extremely embarrassing and Ludwig wanted to die right there. He was a wolf of discipline and rules, never one to express his emotions and thoughts so freely, but somehow he felt like he _needed _to repay the boy. Ludwig forgot how he ended up bleeding to death in the middle of the forest… oh yes! He refused the Moon when it gave him a mating partner, perhaps this was the reason as to way he wanted to… mate?

Feliciano never heard of this 'mating' and was curious. "Mating? What is that?" At this Ludwig nearly fainted. "It's when… two partners indulge in exotic events… have you ever heard of intercourse?" This Feliciano heard from the drunks and shady woman with short dresses. Finally he understood. "Oh! I heard it feels really good! But why would you want to, well, do that to me?" at first Ludwig thought he was being insulted but then realised the boy was only asking a question. "Well… to tell the truth was to mate with another but refused them… I did not like the Moon's decision and ran away… some of my pack members attacked me and let us just say I am on the brink of madness." Of course, wolves at making seasons and it looked like it was already time for them to mate. Feliciano was troubled by the idea. Would he really allow a strange man to just take away his innocence? Maybe they can run away together…

"Is this really how you would like to repay me? We barely know each other!" Ludwig shyly nodded. "I know we are strangers but… somehow you seem familiar…" Feliciano smiled. "Can we run away then? Run away from everything?" Once again the blonde man nodded. The two were really close so all Ludwig did was take the boy's tiny frame and pull it close to his own body. "I am simply going to kiss you now… from there on we will… take it further…" already Ludwig's breath was starting to get heavy, for he didn't realise the strong sweet scent coming from the boy. Was this the scent of a real mate? Quickly he pressed their lips together. Feliciano was shocked but slowly closed his eyes, allowing the strange sensations to take over his body. Yes he was still young so never did he have any experience of this nature but he liked it.

The Moon could only watch in betrayal and anger as the two males quickly rid of any clothing, their naked bodies touching each other. Breathless moans escaping into the dark night as light kisses and touches were exchanged. Feliciano kept on blushing through the entire process since words of love never seized to escape the blonde's lips, for he truly did feel an attraction towards the younger male. Somewhere in his dreams he met this young boy and now he was able to talk to him and feel him… Once again the Moon sneered as the teasing stopped and the larger of the two started to proceed to the next step. Of course Feliciano cried and whimpered in pain but the blonde quickly soothed him with kisses. After a while of waiting, the real mating began.

The first few seconds were filled with pain and concern but soon turned into pleasure when the two understood each other better. Feliciano kept on moaning out the other's name whilst Ludwig just grunted. Both didn't last long as their essence left their bodies with soft cries. The two of them lay on the ground breathless and holding each other. Suddenly Feliciano giggled. "We 'mated'…. Just like the wolves do… just like my people did…" Ludiwg only hummed. "That was… we barely know each other and we did that." Ludwig opened one eye which closed some time ago. "We may not know each other as lovers… but I wouldn't mind trying." Feliciano smiled and snuggled into the warm chest of the blonde. "I love you." "I love you too." The two lay in silence as their worries escaped their minds. That was until Ludwig started to feel a slight pain in his stomach. He was what it was but refused to voice his worries.

The sound of boots and a voice was brought to the attention of Feliciano. Scared, he looked up at Ludwig. "W-What should be do?" Ludwig gave a sad smile and gave a small peck to the boy's lips. "You should return to your village… and forget about me…" "What! No! I will never forget about you!" tears started to swell up in his eyes. Ludwig quickly shushed him. "I'm sorry… we'll never be able to meet again… the Moon disapproves of this relationship, we are to be parted." "You said w-we'll run away together!" Ludwig looked at him with sad eyes. "I truly am sorry… but the Moon…" The blonde looked like he was also about to cry. Standing up, the man took form of a grey wolf and ran away into the woods, never to be seen again.

Feliciano was left alone, naked, in the soil and leaves of the forest, staring blankly at the darkness. Two arms wrapped around him and pulled him into a hug. "I'm so s-sorry Feli! Please don't do that again!" It was his brother, but no more words were heard as a coat was given to him and the boy was dragged back to the village.

The celebration of the Moon. The day when the villagers would dress up as hounds and dance around a blazing fire whilst drums and flutes played. They would howl and yelp, calling out to their past spirit who will never return. The spirit of a wolf. This was the celebration of when the wolves learned the art of transformation, when they could take the form of a being walking on its hind legs and take hold of things with its extra strange little limb. But when the wolves refused to hunt for deer and rather gather the berries growing on nearby bushes, the wolf inside of them started to disappear. Now they celebrate to not anger their ancestors who still roam around in the woods, wanting to keep the peace. Of course this celebration was so much more for Feliciano.

It was the day when he would mourn to the Moon for never being able to meet the wolves again. To ask for forgiveness! To plead and cry to return to his ancestors. It was the day when the boy would howl and cry for the loss of a lover…

**-Happy All Hallows' Eve~**

**-Whatever! I had a time of 2 hours to write this!**

**-My embarrassment will be used to make myself cookies. Review if you want some.**

**-RATZ**


End file.
